


Don't Be Scared if We're Falling, it Hurts Less in the Morning

by domtommo



Series: It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Magnus Bane, Identifying Marks - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Paddling, Polyamory, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Switch Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domtommo/pseuds/domtommo
Summary: The raised voice has everyone at the table and around them freezing and intently watching the stare down. Clary, Izzy and Simon, who are the only people who have any inkling the two are more than just parabatai, are flicking their eyes back and forth watching to see who’s going to break first.“Parabatai.”“Jace.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: It's Only When it Rains, That We Grow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718923
Comments: 11
Kudos: 205





	Don't Be Scared if We're Falling, it Hurts Less in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back for part 2!! 
> 
> Keeping up with the theme of the series, I wanted to challenge our boys' dynamics and their relationships and this time it's Jace's and Alec's turn! 
> 
> I'd like to thank my loves, G and Charlie, who have both been essential in making this whole series come alive.
> 
> This part was influenced by the scene in 1X13 (screen-capped below) that I couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> Thank you for all the support in part 1 and for keeping up with the series, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> em

.

It’s just after sunrise when Alec wakes up, his internal clock never letting him sleep in for long much to the displeasure of both of his partners. He takes a second to rub the interlocked hands of his lovers, this time they had moved higher up his chest. He’s faced into Magnus’ chest with his chin resting in his hair, mere inches away from Jace’s own. He feels their legs all tangled together, and the soft puff of their breath at the top of his head. He takes a few more moments to bask in their comfort before sliding out of the middle as gentle as possible.

He’s quick in the bathroom, going over his schedule while brushing and humming knowing they have an actual mission today that he gets to partake in versus just overseeing or routine patrol. As Head he didn’t get to go on most missions anymore, a fact that did break his heart a little. But today he had been able to block out time for this specific mission, excited to join his team again.

Once he’s finished, he takes a quick shower and dresses heading over to Jace’s body. The blonde replaced his previous spot, tucking himself into Magnus and his hair drooped over his eyes. He smiles down before pressing a soft kiss to the back of his head and shakes him gently. “Jace, come on it’s time to get up.” 

He sees the boy grumble and frown attempting to bury deeper into Magnus. “Five more minutes.” He managed to mumble out.

“No, come on Jace. We have that mission today that we can’t be late for.” 

It’s that reminder that has Jace groaning and rolling out of Magnus’ embrace. “Fine, you got me,” he rubs the sleep out of his eyes and presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Magnus groaned himself at the removal of his personal warmer and turned to smush his face in the pillow. “How do your missions end up punishing me?” The words come out mumbled and have Alec chuckling, “I’ll go get breakfast ready for when you decide to grace us with your presence.”

Alec smirks at the groan he gets in response and makes his way to the kitchen. It's another twenty minutes before they both rejoin him, and if he had to guess they were actually ready minutes ago. He’s sliding eggs on plates and pouring cups of coffee as they join him. “Looks great thank you, darling.” Magnus kisses his temple as Jace kisses his other side.

They talk about their day for a bit before Alec and Jace announce they have to leave and Magnus stands up and summons their cuffs. “Come on, wrist out.” Alec is first to extend his wrist, his mark thrumming happily through his body. Magnus fastens the cuff around his mark, hiding it from the world before pressing a soft kiss once it's clasped. Alec can feel the magic clicking into place, letting it wash over him and bring him a sense of grounding.

Most people had their marks covered up with a cuff of sorts, including the three of them. Alec had always been careful to keep his hidden, not wanting anybody but his family to know the truth. He never wanted his status to affect his professional life so when Magnus and he got together, he was grateful that Magnus never forced him to take it off, instead of creating his own cuff with his initial on it and using it as a collar of sorts. He was always proud of his cuff after that, and very protective of it, he never fastened it on or took it off himself unless Magnus couldn’t. 

When Jace joined them, his initial was added to each of their cuffs, each of them happy to show each other off but still wanting to keep their dynamics private. Jace himself would only allow Magnus to put his cuff on (except on a few rare occasions he had let Alec), and he was also allowed to take off Alec’s. The cuffs themselves were charmed, them being able to contact Magnus within a matter of seconds if need be.

He watches Magnus repeat the process with Jace, and once he presses a kiss on it, the two each kiss one of Magnus’ cheek before grabbing their things and heading out. “Love you two! Be safe!”

*

When the two get to The Institute, they give each other a pat on the back before breaking up to their respective posts. Alec to his office to get the mission files and Jace to the weapons room to gear up the team. 

He’s grabbing the last files for the mission when Underhill knocks on his door.

“Come on in Underhill, but make it quick, I've got a debrief in ten.”

“Uh sir, that’s actually what I came to talk to you about…” He steps in and hands a file to Alec, “Now don’t kill the messenger, but the representatives from the Paris Institute you have a meeting with later today showed up early and are waiting for you in the conference room.”  
  


Alec glares at the file like it had offended him personally. “Well, they’re just going to have to wait, I’m leading the mission that I have to brief.” 

“Sir, I’m going to have to advise against that, the representative brought along an envoy to sit in, neither would be too happy waiting or dealing with anyone other than you.” Underhill can’t really meet his eyes and has one foot out the door, figuratively and literally, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Alec’s wrath.

“Andrew, I’ve been waiting for this mission since we found that vampire’s location, I can’t _not_ run point on it.” His anger was starting to get the best of him but kept it under control as he knew he couldn’t fault Underhill for this.

“Sir, I know but you’re the Head, you deal with the politics, the Clave wouldn’t be happy to find out that you ducked out of your responsibilities for a mission that technically doesn’t need you.”

Alec clenched his jaw while he thought things over, Underhill had a point and with Imogen’s planned arrival in a few weeks, he probably shouldn’t push. 

But the mission…

He slaps the thick file onto his desk and rubs his face. “Fine, I’ll stay back but I’m still doing the debrief, someone has to make sure Jace doesn’t do something stupid.”

Underhill held up his hands in a defensive manner, “Never said you couldn’t Sir, plus it just makes you a better Dominant for it.” 

Alec gave him a weird look before nodding away, “Thank you, you’re dismissed.”

He thought for a second to correct him but quickly pushed that thought away. It wasn’t that he wasn’t proud of his gender or his relationship, he just rather not deal with any implications or fallout when people find out his Dominant was a Downworlder. He and Magnus had talked about it soon after they had gotten together, and while he was determined to make sure Magnus knew he wasn’t ashamed of their relationship he just _wasn’t ready_ , and the Warlock had agreed and actually insisted they keep things to themselves. 

_“It’s nobody else’s business but ours. And plus, I want you to succeed and to soar if hiding our marks will ensure that, I’m perfectly fine with hiding for a bit.”_

_“But I-”_

_“Alexander really, it’s okay. I know you are proud to love me, and I you. I have already been hiding my mark for centuries now, I got tired of people seeking me out because they always wanted something from me. I like knowing that you loved me even before we knew each others’. We can keep it between us and our close friends until things settle down, alright?”_

So while their relationship was well-known, their roles were well hidden and neither one of them ever tried to correct people when they came to their own conclusions.

Things did get tougher when Jace joined the picture. Unlike Downworlder/Shadowhunter relationships which, while frowned upon, weren’t illegal, relationships between parabatai were. At first, Alec and Magnus were worried that Jace would find the whole situation unfair but Jace had quickly soothed their worries and swore he didn’t mind, and plus it was pretty easy to hide their relationship with their bond. And like the other two, Jace had kept his mark hidden, not always proud of his submissive side, but he did admit more people knew about him than Alec or Magnus. 

And while Alec was proud of their relationship, a part of him was still insistent on keeping things between the three of them. However, there was only one time he can remember that Alec almost came close to revealing the truth when Magnus had tied him to the bed and ridden him so hard one night and the Warlock showed up to the Institute the next morning with a slight limp. Rumors from there spread like wildfire, everyone assuming Magnus _had_ to have been the submissive in their relationship, because _no way a Dom would ever be on the receiving end_. So badly Alec wanted to scream it from the rooftops how honored he was to submit to someone as amazing and powerful as Magnus, but Magnus had quickly pulled him aside and talked him down. 

_“I know who I am and who you are and that’s all that matters. Plus in the end, our marks are just that, marks. It doesn’t define who we are or what we like. Regardless of how this world sees who submits to who in this relationship, I will always be proud to be yours, Alexander.”_

And then Jace moved in with Magnus and it became all too easy to not only hide their marks but to hide their triad. So Alec bit his tongue whenever the subject came up at work again, knowing that it would be selfish to give it away, especially since both of his partners actually _wanted_ to hide their marks.

After taking a few seconds to himself after thinking things over, Alec grabs the file and flips through a few papers as he makes his way to the ops center, attempting to calm himself down. He finds himself at the table with Izzy, Clary, Simon, and Jace already waiting there for him. 

“What’s the vamp doing here?” He raised an eyebrow as he approached them, quickly interrupting their conversation. 

“I don’t know why you pretend to hate me, just last month ago you tried to defend my honor.”

“We figured since we’re hunting down another vampire we could use one on our side.” Isabelle followed up, knowing it was the only thing that would placate her brother. 

Alec just nodded tersely, _great another person besides him who gets to go on the mission._

“Fine, just be careful, if he gets hurt I’ll never hear the end of it from Raphael or Magnus.”

He taps out some things on the computer and pulls up the case file. He starts debriefing with what they know before talking about the building they’re raiding. Since he wasn’t joining he would have to alter the attack plan he and Jace had created a few days ago.

“Wait, Alec, that’s not what we discussed.” Jace points out only minutes in.

“Yeah, I have to stay back and deal with the Paris Head so you guys are going to have to run this without me.” He grumbled out, not being happy that he had to say it out loud.

“Well, why did you change my point of entry and attack strategy?”

“Because I can’t cover you Jace, so you shouldn’t go that way without backup.”

Jace frowned and looked at the plans, “Yeah but Izzy and Clary are covering the west wing and Simon from the top, that’s enough for a distraction.”

“You can’t guarantee he’ll be distracted and plus we don’t know how many there will be.”

“Alec it's fine, it’s not a main entry point, he’ll never expect me from there.”

Alec closed his eyes and clenched his jaw again, already annoyed he’d have to sit the mission out and now arguing with Jace about the plan of attack. “Jace, you go in with Simon through the top, that's final.”

“Simon doesn’t need me to cover him, he’s got his vamp powers and covering this entrance is more important.”

Simon, sensing the tension rising tried to step in, “Jace is right Alec, it’s no big deal, really, I can clear the top faster alone anyway.”

Alec gave him a sharp glare and grabbed the table to grip angrily. “Jace you’re going in with Simon through the top, that’s final.”

“Alec, I am the best Shadowhunter at this Institute, I can cover an entrance alone. Look why don’t I go in after-”

At the mention of changing the plan again he quickly cuts him off, “Jace this isn’t up for discussion, I’m not sending my parabatai in alone-”

“So this is about our relationship?”

And the table goes quiet. They haven’t actually told people about their triad, despite it being almost a month since they’ve been official, all of them wanting to keep it under wraps as much as possible. He knew Izzy had either already figured it out or was getting close, but none of them had actually said anything. He flicked his eyes around the table before staring down Jace and choosing his next words carefully. “This has to do with the fact I don’t want to send you in alone without any backup.”

“Then let's change the plan, I’ll go in after they clear and give me-”

“I said, _no.”_ Alec raised his voice as his glare deepens and his jaw sets.

The raised voice has everyone at the table and around them freezing and intently watching the stare down. Clary, Izzy and Simon, who are the only people who have any inkling the two are more than just parabatai, are flicking their eyes back and forth watching to see who’s going to break first.

Jace himself has white knuckles as they’re clenching the table, angry and annoyed that Alec is using their relationship as a justification to handle him with kid gloves on missions and shutting him down with contempt.

He’s leveling a look with Alec and is all too aware of all the eyes on them.

“ _Parabatai.”_

“ _Jace.”_

Alec didn’t even flinch as Jace dropped their namesake, something they only used out of affection and respect to one another, or most commonly Jace’s title and Alec’s pet name during scenes. It was something they normally kept in the bedroom, where Alec would address Magnus as _Sir,_ Jace was _Parabatai_ , a word only for the two of them. For Jace to use it during this (very public) argument made him feel a little annoyed, but mostly he felt anxious knowing he might have just royally fucked things up at the display of blatant disrespect. 

He feels his mark burning, the itchy feeling knowing his Dominant was probably angry with him but he himself was too pissed to care. He had already been annoyed coming into the debrief and Jace arguing had pushed him more than he wanted to admit, but he wasn’t about to budge.

The room is still, no one daring to move at the obvious display of a power dynamic. Everyone's a little surprised that it’s Jace that moves first, straightening up and grabbing his dagger he had placed on the table. “Fine, your way.” He growled before taking off in the direction of his room.

The others are too in shock to say anything, Alec’s temper and hard-ass reputation was well-known, but it was rare for it directed at _Jace_ especially in _public,_ and add it to the fact a few could tell it toed the boundary of professionalism. Alec grabs the file he had sat down and turned away, content enough that Jace had agreed, only to see the rest of the Institute frozen, watching the interaction.

“What are you all staring at? Back to work!” His voice boomed loudly in comparison to the once shock-quiet control room.

The command was enough for the hunters to scatter about, going back to work while Alec stalked back to his office.

He starts grabbing random files and his tablet so he can hurry off to the meeting. 

It’s twenty minutes into the meeting when he’s listening to a proposal from the Paris Head when he’s finally calmed down. It’s twenty-one minutes when he realizes the last words he spoke to Jace were out of anger, something the three swore never to do _especially_ right before one was going on a mission, and he can’t help but feel the guilt pool in his stomach. 

He can barely focus on the rest of what either the Head or envoy have to say, too anxious about his parabatai, _his lover,_ on a mission that he had yelled at him about beforehand. He interjects with vague comments here and there and advises on a few issues, but nothing too specific. He tries hard to rush the meeting but by the time an hour and a half had gone by he was irritated again as he heard no word from anyone on the team, and he could tell Jace had blocked their bond. 

The meeting is finally over, almost two hours after his team had left and he couldn’t be more in a rush to find out whether or not everyone was okay. He hurried back to his office to drop his things off when he saw the report of the mission that completed only an hour after they dispersed in ops. He let a sigh of relief go when he read that there had been no casualties or serious injuries and they had apprehended the suspect without too much fight. It’s when he reads the rest of the report the relief turned into annoyance and anger once more.

_Jace had disobeyed his orders._

He feels himself getting angry almost immediately again, he couldn’t help but think there was a _specific_ reason why Jace felt it okay to disobey him and why the rest of the team _let him._

He yanks the door open to his office with all plans to hunt down Jace and give him a piece of his mind but accidentally and literally runs into Raj.

“Lightwood, hey, I was just about to come ask for your signature on the final paperwork for that new transfer.” Before Alec can get a word in his being handed a file, and decides to just go ahead and deal with it.

He’s reading through the profile again when Raj attempts to make the _worst_ small talk, “I saw the way you dealt with Wayland earlier, good on you.”

Alec just flicks his eyes up and nods before trying to read faster. 

“I mean he should really watch his attitude when talking to his boss and Dominant parabatai right?”

And it's the second time today Alec had been mislabeled and it only adds to his frustration.

“Is that it?” He said closing the file and handing it back to Raj.

“Yeah, thanks. Oh, and if you’re looking for them I saw him and Izzy head to the weapons room a while ago.”

Alec gives him a nod in thanks and turns away, heading in that direction.

He makes his way through the halls and once he enters the weapons room he quickly hunts down Izzy but frowns when Jace is nowhere to be seen.

“Iz, how’d the mission go? Is Jace okay?”

Izzy turns around from where she’s playing with a new dagger with a jagged edge. “Oh hey _hermano_ , no hello for your favorite sister?”

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed her hair, “Hello Izzy, now where is Jace?” 

Izzy hums and puts away the dagger, “He’s not hurt, he just went on patrol with Clary a bit ago.” 

At that Alec raises his eyebrow, either Jace is avoiding him because he knows he’s pissed or because he himself is still pissed.

“Is this about the mission report? I’m guessing you read it?” Izzy asks softly.

At the mention of the report all concern for Jace went out the window, “Yeah, you wanna tell me why my insubordinate brother did exactly what I told him not to do?”

Izzy lets out a sigh and at least has the decency to look guilty. “Did you read everything I wrote? I specifically said-”

“Yes yes Jace didn’t go in until you all gave him the go-ahead, that doesn’t negate the fact that he still disobeyed direct orders.”

“Big brother, you and I know damn well Jace could’ve handled himself fine in there. Intel didn’t suggest the suspect was working with anybody else, and we outnumbered him in strength and in numbers. Sure he went in by himself, but you didn’t even give him a chance to recommend another option at the table. I know Jace is reckless but I can’t help but think this concern for Jace pulling these stunts on missions goes beyond your brother status.”

The hint at their relationship has Alec sighing again, new tension coming back into his shoulders.

“This has everything to do with Jace being defiant against my orders-”

“Are you being a dick about this because you three finally got your shit together?”

“I am not being a dick-”

“Yes you are, you’re-”

“Fine, maybe I am being a dick because maybe as Head I’m annoyed that my brother still goes off and does stupid shit against my word and my own sister didn’t stop him then and is standing up for him now!”

He didn’t even register that he was raising his voice again, but he found himself uncaring, both of his siblings had no qualms about disregarding his orders, and it really was getting to a point.

Izzy looks at him with a stern look that reminds him of Magnus’.

“I know you’re pissed you couldn’t come on the mission, but don’t take that out on me. Go calm down and come find me when you’re ready to talk.” She didn’t leave any room for argument, simply turning around to play with her dagger again.

Alec just stares at her back before heading back to his office, once again trying to get a hold of his temper.

He works through lunch and is finally happy to be caught up on the paperwork from the previous week, the task giving him the time he needed to calm down. He gets a call from Underhill saying that the new transfer stopped by for a tour, and so he quickly gathers his things and leaves his office. He’s just turned the corner when he stops short, coming face to face with Magnus.

“Magnus, what are you doing here? Did we have plans?” He blurts out racking his brain for any clue as to why his boyfriend would be here. 

“Just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing, darling.” He smiles and opens his arms a little.

Alec accepts the invitation all too quickly, fitting his body into Magnus’ arms and tucking his nose in his neck. He had been on edge ever since Underhill walked into his office this morning and being held by his boyfriend was exactly what he needed. He feels Magnus squeeze him tightly and rubbing his hand over his back pushing out some of the tension.

Too soon Magnus pulls away and Alec sees the hidden concern under tucked in his eyes. It takes him only moments for him to realize that Jace must’ve called him, and he backs up against the wall, preparing himself for the lecture.

At the motion, Magnus gives him kind eyes before crossing his arms and tilting his head.

“What’s going on, sweetheart?”

His voice is so soft it makes Alec melt a little and drop his head.

“I’m guessing Jace told you?”

“I wasn’t going to say anything until you got home, I’ll be honest I was ready for you and Jace to settle this one, but then I got a call from your lovely sister.”

At the mention of Izzy, Alec snaps his head, up looking at Magnus with wide eyes.

“I was out of place with Izzy, I promise I’ll apologize. But I specifically told Jace not to pull that stunt on the mission. I told him under no reason was he to go in that entrance alone, and that it would be better if he had some type of back up or forgo that position completely. It couldn’t help but feel like he tried to use our relationship against me and it really pissed me off so yeah, I may have acted brash but it needed to be done.”

The admission makes Magnus hum and roll his shoulders back a bit. 

“Alexander, you know very well that even before Jace was a part of our relationship we both agreed on respecting each other's professional boundaries. I want to note how I really did _not_ want to have to come here to stick my nose in it, but think I need to take this opportunity to guide you and Jace as well as mediate things with Izzy.”

Alec can’t help but slide his hands behind his back in his parade rest as he prepares himself for his lecture.

“First things first, Jace and I both agree he should not have used your title in your public discussion, we all know that is reserved for the bedroom or at least away from public ears and could have come across as him pressuring you by using our relationship as leverage. He will speak to you and apologize on that. Secondly, I am just as angry and upset as you when Jace told me he went against your orders and proceeded with doing what he wanted anyways. Third, I was very upset when I found out Jace had apparently tried to reason with you by offering another solution and you didn’t give him the chance to speak.”

Alec bit his lip and kept his gaze to the ground.

“Alec, look at me.”

He snaps his head up but grimaces at the shortened version of his name- Magnus’ way of showing he was actually upset.

“From the moment I met you I knew you were different, and that, as Head of the Institute you would change history and exemplify the qualities of not just a boss, but a leader. People listen to you because they respect you, because they believe in you, but also because you listen to them. Shutting down Jace today without even acknowledging another solution is _not_ the leader I know you can be. On that note, I expect you to show everybody deserving some modicum of respect, especially your Dominant. It is one thing to show favoritism, it is another to treat and speak to him so insolently”

The disappointment in his voice makes Alec shrink into himself a little while he continues to listen.

“I understand you prioritized Jace’s safety, which I appreciate and would do the same, but I spoke with your entire team today and they all agreed Jace could have done the original plan fine, and especially his revised offered one, would you have heard it, even better with almost no complications.”

Alec can’t help but fidget a little and drops his gaze again.

“While yes I agree Jace needs to not be as reckless, I also believe in his abilities as a Shadowhunter, just as much as I believe in yours. When I send you two off every morning I have to stay calm and try to not think that maybe I just said goodbye to one or both of you for the last time. But I would never ask that either of you take a step back from your duties because I know this job is a part of you. Being able to separate our own worries and anxieties from our professional world is something we all need to learn in this relationship, okay?”

Alec swallows hard and nods heavily about to speak when they hear footsteps coming from around the hall. 

“Come on let’s finish this in your office, I already told Underhill you’d be occupied for a bit.”

Magnus turns and leads him back into the office, not needing to check if Alec has followed.

They get back in and firmly shut the door, each resuming their positions from moments ago.

“Punishment wise, I believe this is something you and Jace must deal with as this is the first time this sort of scenario has arised. I will tell you now I plan on punishing him for being reckless during a mission as well as toeing our professional boundaries with the name drop. I would recommend you punish him for his disobedience here at work and am recommending him punish you at home for your public display of incivility. Anything you want to add?”

Alec had run over everything Magnus had said, which was a lot, but he felt like he had some good points to offer and was glad that he even got to speak his side. 

“I know I should’ve listened to Jace’s other options, but I think when I found out I had to sit out, it made me realize I wouldn't be able to watch his back.” He whispers. “But you’re right, Dominant boyfriend or not, I should have at least listened.”

He watches Magnus come closer and wrap his arms around his hips, holding him there and letting him continue.

“I know a part of me didn’t want to put him in danger but I think deep down I knew he could handle it alone and I hate to say it but you’re right, I believe in his abilities, and I should have shown that when we changed the plan. I promise I’ll work on letting our relationship not get between our professional lives.”

He feels Magnus pull him closer and cup his cheek, “And I’m sorry for disappointing you, when you said those things about being a leader I think I realized I was disappointed in myself too. Thank you for keeping me in check, I would never want to end up like the Heads before me.” He whispers. 

Magnus pulls him in for a soft kiss, letting Alec be reminded he was loved and forgiven.

“Darling, I will never be disappointed in you, of your actions and words maybe, but I will always be proud of who you are and what you’ve achieved.”

It makes Alec's heart flutter and his cheeks blush slightly. “Thank you still. I don’t know why this whole issue has been so hard for me to deal with, but I’m glad I’m not alone in it.” And well, it’s not a _complete_ lie.

Magnus hums and steps back to thread their fingers together. “I think a part of it was the fact that you’re a submissive.”

Before Alec could voice his objection, Magnus started to explain. “Both Izzy and Jace today went against your orders, Jace publicly announcing his disapproval and Izzy covering him for it. I think a part of you thinks that they did it because you’re a submissive and both of them are Dominants.”

Alec looks wide-eyed up at him, not knowing how Magnus could always read him so well.

“I think that you grew up always being told that submissives could never amount to anything of importance in this world and have always hated the fact you would have to work twice as hard to prove your worth. And now that you’re Head, the highest position at an institute, you still don’t have the respect of your siblings in a professional setting. And I think it speaks from the part of you that is still insistent on keeping all of our marks covered.”

Alec squeezes him a little bit harder and buries his head back into Magnus’ neck, his designated safe space. 

“How can you always read me so well?” He whispers truly in awe of his boyfriend. Jace being able to read him didn’t count as much as the two were literally bonded together, so it always amazed him how well Magnus could tell what was running through his head, and voice his thoughts when he couldn’t.

Magnus just holds him tight and plays with his hair, “It’s cause I’m magical.” 

They take a second to just hold each other when Magnus pulls back gently, “Tell Isabelle and Jace about the submissive thing as well, it’s important that they both know why you were so upset about today, okay? I have another appointment to get to and it’ll keep me until past dinner time. I expect you and Jace to talk things out before I get home.”

Alec frowns at the mention he’ll have to go into this alone, but nods and bends down to kiss him quickly, “We will, and thank you again. I love you.”

“And I love you. See you at home, pup.”

Before Alec can object to the nickname, Magnus is gliding through a portal with a wink.

He takes a second to breathe and go through all of his thoughts, before looking at the clock and rushing back to the weapons room, hoping to catch Izzy there.

She had just finished training a few of the newbies there when he walked in. She shoots him a look with a raised eyebrow, but it disappears when he apologizes and tries to explain. He tries to relay what Magnus had said, happy to have someone that knows him so well to put his thoughts into feelings and hopes that she understands where he was coming from. She listens intently, and when she realizes she had been inadvertently undermining him she was quick to apologize as well, hugging him tightly and promising that she would work on treating him better regardless of his submissive status. She swore that she would do her best to make sure everyone knew she stood by his decisions and she would always stick up for him.

_“Just so you know, hermano, I may agree with respecting you and all, but teasing you about your love life is fair game in my book.”_

_‘“Fair enough, I guess.”_

_“Glad to know we’re on the same page, so tell me the truth then, you, Jace, and Magnus are all finally dating now right?”_

_“... Fine, yes we are. It’s only been a month so it’s still new but, please, keep it to yourself. We’re trying to keep it between us as much as possible.”_

_“You hid it from us for a whole month?!”_

*

After his talk with Izzy, he instantly felt lighter and when he returned to his office he found himself being able to focus more on this weeks’ paperwork and even getting as far into prepping for next week. He’s just about finished with the last of the pile when he hears a knock on the door.  
  
“Come in!”

He tilts his head up to see Jace there in his casual clothes. 

“It’s just after five, and Magnus is stuck at work so I thought we could walk home and maybe talk on the way?”  
  


He could tell Jace was trying hard to force out the words, knowing he still struggled a little with talking about feelings.

“Sure, let me grab my things.”

He takes a few minutes to finish and pack before nodding to Jace, and soon enough the two of them start their trek home.

They’re walking in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Jace speaks up, “Listen, Alec, about today, I wanted to apologize for calling you out like that in front of everybody and going against your orders on the mission.”

Alec bit his lip as he kept his eyes averted but nodded to prompt him to continue.

“I really wasn’t trying to use our relationship against you, I think I just got annoyed you weren’t giving me what I wanted and reverted to calling you that in an attempt to change your mind. It was wrong and crossed our professional boundary and for that I’m sorry.”

He can’t help but think Magnus got to him first before making his way to Alec.

“I forgive you, I know you would never try to hurt me like that. You have every reason to hide our relationship just as much as I do.” He says with a soft smile.

“As for the mission, I will admit I was really annoyed when you didn’t let me offer a second solution but I know it’s cause you’re worried about me. And yeah, for a second I was scared you didn’t actually see me as a Dom like you would Mags.” 

Alec frowns at the admission, he never even thought for a second that Jace could be feeling the exact same way being disrespected like that. He wanted to yell at himself at that because this is what their training revolved around, Jace having doubts about his abilities, so _of course_ he would feel insecure when Alec disrespected him like he did.

“Shit, Jace I’m sorry, I never thought you would take it that way.”

He just gets a shrug in response, “You wouldn't have if I hadn’t pushed you. We both fucked up.”

“Still, I’m sorry, you’re my Dominant just as much as Magnus is.”

Jace may not be a master of words like Magnus was, but he didn’t have to be, the effort he was giving was enough to tell Alec everything he needed to know. He notices their hands continuing to brush together and couldn't stop himself from linking their pinkies, knowing Jace wasn’t big on PDA but it was the little things that mattered with him.

Jace smiles as they link pinkies and they’re both content to know that while they still have some talking to do, things would be okay.

“I can’t believe you told Magnus on me.” Alec laughs.

Jace lets out a small snort, “Okay technically I didn’t tell on you, I just asked for advice on how to deal with you because we had never been in this situation. Really, all I did was tell him what happened and how I felt about it.” He shrugs and swings their joined pinkies.

“Yeah, he said Izzy messaged him too and that’s what pushed him to pay me a visit.” 

“That’s right Izzy mentioned that when I came back from patrol, did you two figure things out?”  
  


Alec bit his lip and decided now was as a good as a time as any to come clean why everything bothered him so much. He attempted to explain it again like how he did with Izzy, but again he wished he could say so with the same amount of eloquence as Magnus had.

“Alec, you know I never meant for you to feel like that right?” Jace paused their walk to look into his eyes to show his sincerity.

“No, I know, it’s just especially after you used our title in public, it all just kind of ate at me a little, and I guess my insecurities came out.” He can’t look Jace in the eyes, he had been disappointed to admit that even months down after getting with Magnus he was still insecure about his marks.

Jace sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, I’ll try and make sure it doesn’t happen again.” And deep down both of them knew Jace’s penchant for recklessness is practically incurable, but at least he agreed to try, so it was all Alec could really ask for.

“And I’m sorry for being such a dick about it. I should’ve listened to your suggestion or at least not have been so disrespectful to you about it. I know we all try to not cross boundaries but it doesn’t mean I can act like that, especially in public.”

It feels weird to be able to talk things through with each other, neither has ever really been the ‘talking emotions through’ kind of guy but maybe that was the point.

They finally reach the penthouse and as they’re going up the elevator Jace coughs awkwardly, “How do you want to do this punishment thing?”

Alec blushed a little, it was technically the first time Jace would be punishing him solo. Their past times together were only ever scenes, and Magnus was the only person that punished either of them. “Um, yeah. Mags mentioned he recommended you, um, punish me for the disrespect and me to you as your boss.” He tried to avert his eyes to avoid Jace’s.

Jace gives a curt nod and takes a moment before sighing, “Alec, this doesn’t have to be weird, punishment is a part of every relationship, this is just new for us is all.” 

They step into the apartment and Alec feels some tension immediately dissipate at the feeling of home and comfort. They quickly strip off their weapons and jackets, putting everything where it belonged. Alec couldn’t help but stare when Jace was undressing and showed a sliver of his skin.

“Eyes up, Parabatai.” And there it was again, that word that got them into this mess.

Alec is quick to avert his eyes but is surprised when Jace attacks him with his lips. He feels himself sighing and giving in to the feeling of warmth and belonging, and feels a tug at their bond strengthening. His hands immediately go to Jace’s hips and he can feel Jace’s circling the back of his neck, pulling on the short hair at his nape. 

The kiss immediately makes any anxieties of their first argument (and thus their first punishment) fly away and he can feel his heart fluttering again, a reminder to himself that he had fallen in love with this man too. He feels Jace pull away and can’t help his first reaction to follow. He hears Jace chuckle at the action, “I definitely want to finish this later so why don’t you give me a second to settle and I’ll meet you back in the living room?” 

Alec nods biting his lip again and watches as Jace takes off in the direction of their bedroom. He finds a spot in the living room and starts to settle into his chosen headspace. 

It’s maybe another ten minutes when Jace finally rejoins him, a paddle with an engraved letter ‘J’ in his hand. He glares at the paddle with an unimpressed look, Izzy had gotten it for Jace on his birthday after the three of them had just gotten together and an ominous warning of, “ _Use it wisely.”_

Jace smirks when he sees Alec’s obvious annoyance and brings the paddle up to eye level, “Gotta make sure you remember who you belong to and why you can’t disrespect me, Parabatai.” He throws him a wink and helps him up from Alec having kneeled down. 

“Twenty over the couch, count and thank me after.”

Alec groaned but did as told, pulling his pants and briefs down to his knees and leaning over the arm of the couch and spreading his feet apart. 

He lets out a heavy breath and gives Jace his color when asked before he braces himself. 

Jace fixed his stance and laid an arm against Alec’s lower back, lightly tapping the paddle on his cheeks a few times before holding it up and letting it swing the air and cracking it against his bottom.

Alec can’t help but let out a startled gasp, he was _not_ expecting Jace to swing it that hard. It wasn’t something he couldn’t handle, but he never really knew his Parabatai had it in him.

“ _Fuck, J- Parabatai,_ o-one.”

Jace hears the gasp and stutter and is scared for a moment, his anxiety of not being a good enough Dominant sneaking in. And sure enough, Alec is quick to give him his color again, feeling the beginning stages of his panic through the bond.

“Parabatai, I’m fine I swear, it just surprised me is all, I can take more.” He promised.

Jace looks unsure for a moment but then relaxes, and leans forward to press a soft kiss to his shoulder as a thanks before resetting back into his own headspace. He resumes his stance and holds the paddle high before bringing it down, maybe not as hard as the first time around but definitely hard enough to leave a sting before repeating the motion again quickly.

Alec whimpered out the number and braced himself for more. 

He’s definitely had some harsh punishments at Magnus’ hand as well as just the pain from training, but it only took until swat six to have him whimpering and flinching away from the paddle. He reassures Jace every other swat, promising that he can take it and tries to hide the little masochist in him away.

He takes the next few in quick succession as well, thrusting his hips away from the hits and groaning knowing he’s probably got a bright red ass with Jace’s initials.

“Doing good Alec, just over half now.” Jace whispers petting down his back, “Thank you for staying still.”

Alec hums and soaks in the praise, it being the catalyst he needs to behave for the rest of the spanks. He can feel how hot his cheeks are, and he’s on his tiptoes trying to arch away from the implemen

“Parabatai, you look so cute trying to wiggle away.” The chuckle he gives after is accompanied with another hard swat on his sit spot.

He lets out a little wail and shoves himself forward to get away from it but feels Jace grip his waist tightly and bring it back. “Twelve, thank you, Parabatai.” He huffs out breathlessly.

Jace hums and lands a few more in the same spot, relishing in the way it makes Alec whimper and whine.

“Last five Alec, gotta make sure you have a reminder of who you belong to, don’t we?”

Alec can feel himself shaking, his eyes getting wet and beads of sweat falling from his face and onto the pillow he’s got in a vice grip. He just knows he’s gonna be sore for days and he’s gonna be feeling that imprint every time he sits. He’s ready for the punishment to be over and is desperate to be forgiven, it hurts to know that in the span of only so many minutes him and one of his boyfriends have both hurt each other.

“Why are we here Alec?” 

“I disrespected you.”

_Another hard swat. Another number whimpered out._

“Why is that not okay?”

“You’re my Dom.”

_Another swat._

“Will this happen again?”

“No, Jace.”

_Another two swats._

“Who do you belong to?”

Alec can feel tears finally start to fall as they reach the last one.

“You, _Parabatai!”_

Alec’s body falls limp against the arm, panting and trying to catch his breath as Jace rubs his back in circles. 

“Color, Alec?” 

“G-green. Good, just need a s-second.”

Jace puts the paddle down and brings Alec a glass of water, who drinks the entire thing in a few seconds.

“Fuck, Parabatai, you did a number on me.” His voice is husky and his eyes are just the slightest bit hazy.

They give it a few seconds before Jace stands up, checking over Alec’s ass for any injuries before making a low whistling sound. There, in the middle of both of his cheeks, was a big, dark red imprint of the letter ‘J’. It makes Jace hum with pride, knowing his submissive had learned his lesson and won’t be forgetting it for a while. He can’t himself and presses a kiss to one of the ‘J’s.’

He chuckles as it forces a hiss from Alec, so he gets up to sit next to him and maneuvers them around so that Alec is straddling and holding onto him as he softly pulls his underwear back into place, apologizing quickly when Alec winces.

“Too much?” And there’s a hint of underlying uncertainty in Jace’s voice, scared that for their first punishment he had pushed him too far.

Alec shakes his head before clearing his throat to give Jace a verbal answer he would appreciate more. 

“Nothing I didn’t deserve. I promise you did good, Parabatai.” He mumbles against his neck.

He feels Jace’s shoulders lose some tension at the assurance and wrap his arms around his middle. The position was a little awkward considering Alec’s lankiness, but they both did their best to make each other comfortable. 

They stayed like that for a little, Jace holding him and playing with his hair while Alec calmed down. It didn’t take too long though, thankfully he hadn’t sunk too far and was enjoying the fading burn he knew he shouldn’t have.

He smiles when Jace moves so they’re eye to eye, he loved how well his partners could read him.

“You back with us, Alec?”

“Yeah, all good.” He gives him a reassuring smile before leaning and quickly flinching away at how rough the couch felt on his raw and sensitive ass.

He growls when Jace chuckles and kisses him to apologize for it. “Yeah, you’re gonna feel that for a bit.”

Alec wanted to be annoyed but couldn’t stay mad when Jace fell back into kissing him. Jace’s hands had automatically grabbed a hold of his hips again and he himself was tugging on Jace’s hair. 

He knew they couldn’t go past this, so he was going to take advantage of every little second. He could feel Jace prodding his mouth with his tongue, and he happily let him take control. He can feel both of them getting breathless and he can’t even bring himself to be annoyed when Jace starts to grind his hips up to his boxer clad ass. “Fuck, I shouldn’t be getting this hard so soon.” He grumbled, and Jace barely had the right mind to pull away, knowing they should respect Magnus’ rules.

They pulled away but felt mocked at their tented clothing between them. Jace leans forward and presses his forehead against Alec’s and can’t help but drift his hands to cup the sore cheeks.

Alec hisses and glares, “Does it turn you on to know I’m going to be having the letter ‘J’ imprinted on my ass for a few days?”

“Hell yeah, and when Mags comes home we can show him and ask to spell it so it stays longer.” And Alec hated to admit it always turned him on when Jace’s cockiness and arrogance came with him to their bedroom.

“Fine, maybe at least it’ll give you something to think about while you’re on ichor duty for the next week.” 

Jace freezes at the reminder of his own transgression but quickly shakes it off and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I deserved that.”

And they’re just about to resume their lovely make-out session when Magnus finally comes home.

“There are my wonderful boys, I hope this position means you two worked everything out?”

Magnus comes over and presses a soft kiss to each of their foreheads, and really it’s adorable the way the two instantly brighten up when their boyfriend finally rejoins them. The warlock brushes a stray hair out of Jace’s face and lays a hand on Alec’s back, who is quick to lean back on his chest.

“We’re good,” Jace promises and preens under Magnus' touch and smiles at Alec who nods on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Excellent. I’m proud of you two for figuring things out, it’s definitely a learning curve but I think we're all doing pretty damn good so far.” His voice is calming and adorned with pride and each submissive soaks it up.

He ruffles Alec’s hair before he brings each of their cuffed wrists up to his lips and presses a soft to the buckle. The room is silent as he uncuffs Alec’s then Jace’s and snaps them away into their proper place and rubs each of their marks with the pads of his thumbs.

It takes only seconds for the triad to feel the effects, the three marks humming in sync and bringing each owner warmth, a reminder to all of them that underneath all the labels and politics, they always had each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I sadly did not have Magnus super-involved with this one, but again I really wanted to focus on the Jace/Alec aspect. That being said I thought long and hard whether or not to have a sex scene but in the end decided against it as this part took priority in the grand scheme of things for me, but don't be sad! I do plan on the next part exploring their sex life!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comment and Kudos if you liked?
> 
> I'll see you next time!
> 
> em


End file.
